


Traitor

by kayliels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Onesided Stony, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets jealous and managed to convince Bucky to leave the Avengers tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

Tony walked into Bucky's room as he rummaged through the closet for a shirt. Bucky glanced up and forced a small smile at seeing him, pulling a shirt out and slipping it on. He closed the closet, Tony just standing by the door and still hadn't done anything. "Did you need something Tony?

"Yeah. I need you to leave. I think you've overstayed your welcome." Tony said, as blunt as ever. "I don't think Steve even likes you anymore, I just think that he is trying to tolerate you because you were his 'friend'."

Bucky continued to smile, pretending that everything Tony had just said hadn't been plauging him ever since he got to the tower, but he noticed the slight quiver in his right arm. Tony noticed as well, and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry I had to come on like that, but it's no use hanging around people who don't want you, is it? I wouldn't know, everyone loves me, but I think you should leave because of that."

"Y... Yeah... Okay... Thanks for telling me Tony, I'll pack my things and you can tell Steve that I'm getting out of his hair now." Bucky said, his voice breaking slightly and he grabbed a half-packed bag, throwing everything in and running out of the room.

Behind him Tony grimaced slightly before giving a small smile, and he left the room to go find Steve.

\-----

Steve sat on the couch, waiting for Bucky to come home. He was glad Bucky had went out on his own today, instead of being so insecure that he needed his help, but it was getting to the point when he wasn't sure if he was okay. And he didn't know where Bucky was, so he'd have to search all over the city. Not that he wouldn't do it if Bucky WAS hurt, but there was no use jumping to conclusions when he might just be around the corner.

"Hey Stevie!" Tony said and Steve just gave a soft hum in conformation. He felt Tony flop against the chair as he continued to stare at the door. "Is something wrong Stevie?" Tony then asked, putting his head on Steve's shoulders and wrapping his arms around his body. Steve almost didn't notice, and when he did notice he saw no harm in it. "Stevie?"

"Do you know when Bucky is coming home?" Steve asked and he felt Tony flinch, so he looked over to him. "Tony?"

"I... He said he wasn't coming back. That he didn't like anyone here and that he would be way better on his own." Tony said and he nuzzled Steve's neck as tears pricked in Steve's eyes. "Sorry Stevie, I would have told you earlier but I didn't want to see you cry."

"I'm going to go find him, to say good bye." Steve said and Tony's grip tightened around him. "Tony?"

"What if that's not a good idea? What if he hates you most of all?" Tony said and Steve pried Tony's arms away from him. Tony looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears. "What if he hurts you?"

Steve was oblivious to the meaning in those words and what Tony was trying to say. He just smiled and shook his head as he stood up. "He's not going to hurt me, we are best friends. I'll be back soon Tony."

\-----

Bucky wandered through the dark streets, blinking anytime a car would pass with it's lights on and practically blinding him. He clearly hadn't thought this through, he had very little money, only the clothing that Steve had bought for him so he had a constant reminder of what he had just left. And he didn't pack any food. He had managed to hide his metal arm in the hoodie though, so there was less chance he would be notice, and that's always a good start. 

He thought he heard Steve behind him, but when he looked he didn't see anyone. He didn't know why Steve would be chasing after him anyway, it was clear now that he didn't care and that Tony was right. Heh, that was a weird thing to say. Tony was right. For once in his life he was actually right about something.

"Bucky! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

He turned around to see Steve running up after him. He seemed huffed out despite the super-soldier serum, and as he caught up he actually wheezed a little bit before recovering. "Bucky! Tony said that you left and I came to say good bye!"

"Tony said..." Bucky replied, his mind slowly piecing things together. "That piece of shit."

Steve looked at him with the adorable confused face he wore so well, and Bucky had the urge to kiss him. He didn't, because Tony might not have lied about everything, though he was defiantly not right. "He... Don't worry, I'll come back."

"No, I have to worry. What did he say to you to make you leave?" Steve grabbed Bucky's arm, holding onto it as if it was the only thing keeping him from floating away. Bucky turned his head away so he wouldn't be caught crying. "Bucky?"

"He said... He said that you guys didn't like me and I was getting in your way and that you were just tolerating me and you actually hated me..." Steve's chest was warm against Bucky's arm as he gave him the hugest of hugs. "Steve... If you don't like me-"

"I love you Bucky. I've always loved you, back then, now, and forever. And no matter what Tony says- not matter what anyone says, I will always love you Bucky. Now, let's get back to home so we can kick Tony's arse." Steve said and Bucky laughed. As Steve went to let go Bucky caught his arm, pulling him closer to him and kissing him.

Steve tasted like everything he imagined and more. He tasted like the sun rays in the morning, and the sweets he would eat when he got bored. He tasted softly of sweat from the running. He laughed and Steve jolted back slightly. "What?"

"I was just thinking how horrible I would be if I said you taste like freedom."

Steve gently hit Bucky on the nose and the soldier laughed again, a true genuine laugh that Steve hadn't heard in years. He just grinned and poked Bucky's side. "You're such a jerk, let's get home now."

"What, you did!"


End file.
